


a close watch on my heart

by softintelligence



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dweebs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softintelligence/pseuds/softintelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima buys something Takao has always wanted, but could never have ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	a close watch on my heart

Midorima doesn’t know why Takao is so surprised whenever he comes over. “The room won’t change,” Midorima says. “It’s the same as last time.”

“Shin-chan, Shin-chan,” Takao says, sighing, as he looks over the perfectly-aligned magazine edges, the polished shogi board, and the spotless chess pieces that are perfectly centered in each of their squares. “That’s exactly why it’s so amazing.”

Midorima huffs a little and sits down on his bed. “I got the card you wanted,” he says.

Takao whirls around. “What?!”

Midorima merely reaches over to his desk and slides it out from under one of his books: a Crystal-Type Lugia card, encased in a card protector. 

“Shin-chan,” Takao says, in reverent wonder. He walks over to the bed and stares down at the card. “Shin-chan,” he says again, and Midorima clears his throat and looks directly at the wall in front of him. He doesn’t really know what to say, now that Takao is looking at the card. 

“Well,” Midorima says, loudly, “it’s yours, now.”

“How … how much did this cost!?”

“I got you this card,” Midorima says, “and all you can ask is how much it cost?!”

Takao sits down next to him. Their knees are barely touching and Midorima’s chest tightens. “Wow,” Takao says, and then he smiles at Midorima.

Midorima eyes him and pushes his glasses up, stiffening a little under Takao’s gaze. “What,” he says.

Takao leans up and presses a wet kiss to the side of Midorima’s lips. “Shin-chan is just always surprising me, that’s all,” he says against his cheek.

Midorima feels like he’s being dragged up and down on a rollercoaster, his insides flipping around in his ribcage. 

“I like you,” Takao says, unceremoniously.

Midorima’s breath hitches. He clutches his knees for support, even though he’s sitting down. “Ah,” he says, and then, turning his head to look straight into Takao’s eyes, “Thank you, Takao. Also, you’re welcome.”

Takao laughs, the sound surprised but bright, his hand finding Midorima’s. “You never change, do you!?”

Midorima feels his whole body slump over against Takao in relief. Midorima really, really doesn’t understand Takao, but Midorima is just glad it’s not true the other way around.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a really rare card, okay?


End file.
